


Marvel Smut

by Romanoff_mylove



Category: MCU, Marvel, Steve Rogers - Fandom, Tony Stark - Fandom
Genre: BDSM, F/F, F/M, Lemon, M/M, Multi, Other, Sex Stories, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 05:00:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18113789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romanoff_mylove/pseuds/Romanoff_mylove
Summary: Stony smut. Sex toys and such





	1. Chapter 1

Steves pov: 

Tony's in a meeting, and I've been wanting to release some tension, if you know what I mean. I borrow his sex toys from time to time, dildos and such. I like to imagine it's him and not his dildo with dried cum that's fucking me. They're usually in his sock drawer. And there they are, as usual. There's also a black box that's definitely new. It looks like...something sexual. Like something you fuck. I decide to grab it with me, along with a dildo. 

Tony's Pov: 

I cant wait to get home. Stephen finally agreed to make me a new toy, it was my birthday after all. I'm so exited to get to go home and use it. It's connected to my asshole, so when I fuck it, I feel like someone's fucking my ass. It's siting in a black box In my sock drawer right now. Can't this meeting just be over already? I've gotten a bit of a hard on already.   
'Mr stark?' Someone says. 'Hmm?' I say, and look at him. 'The meetings over' 'of course' I say, hurrying out of the building. 

When I get to the tower, I lock my door, rip off my pants and my trousers, throw my shirt on the floor, and run to the drawers. Rummaging through it, I can't seem to find the black box. Or one of my dildos. Oh fuck it, I think as I grab a dildo and get myself off. 

Steve pov: 

After dinner, I lock my room and decide to try Tony's new sex toy. It's pink-ish, and just thinking about tony fucking it makes me get a Boner. I rip off my clothes, get on the bed, and slowly slide my dick inside. It's tight, and makes my dick harder immediately. I slowly slide longer in, and then draw back out. Next time, I go farther in, and faster, again and again until I'm slamming against it and moaning like crazy. I imagine it being Tony's ass, him begging for my dick, and me fucking him until he can't walk and then more. Coming over his naked body. Him moaning my name. Í come inside it. I'm definitely keeping it. 

Tony's pov:

I'm in my lab, alone at night, when I feel something enter my asshole. I freeze, until I feel someone do it again. I ask JARVIS to lock the door and close the blinds and kill the lights. I grab the desk as the person with the toy goes further in, and faster. It feels amazing, and also kind of hurts. This person has quite the large dick. Soon they're slamming into my ass, and I lay down on the floor, quivering as my ass is fucked senseless. I can feel at least eight inches around my ass. I'm moaning like crazy, and my hard on is going up more and more. When the person comes inside me, it takes me a solid five minutes to stand up, and even then I have to sit down. I jerk off while wondering who taht could've been


	2. StevexTonyxBucky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony thinks he's alone in the tower.

Tony pov: 

I've been looking forward to getting the tower to myself. Steve and buckys bedroom will be empty for the first time In ages, and I really want or get off In there. Of course, most of all I'd like them to fuck me until I can't stand for weeks, to use me as their sex doll and to cum all over me while punishing me for being a bad boy. You can hear I've got quite specific fantasies. When I Hear them leave, I grab my lube and my dildo. I've already got a butt plug in me, and it vibrates if I push a button on a remote. I walk over to their room in my underwear, and lie down on the bed. I've closed the door and closed the blinds, gotten off my underwear and I squirt some lube into my hand. As I start jerking off with it, I imagine being tied up on this bed, blindfolded. Someone fucking my mouth, another one fucking my hole, punishing me if I cum. I go faster, getting closer and closer as the person who fucked my mouth moves down and trails his dick along my stomach, I hear the door opening. But I'm too closed, I can't stop now, I'm moaning like crazy. As I feel myself release, I scream buckys name. 

Bucky Pov: 

As I walk into mine and Steves room, I see a certain tony stark laying there, jerking off. He's naked, he's orgasming and he's screaming my name. Steve comes running after hearing someone scream my name. 'Hey babe,' I say, 'what do you think we punish little tony for jerking off on our bed?' Steve just smiles, and walks over to tony. 'Hey tony' he says, 'you've been a bad boy haven't you?' 

Tony shudders. 'So bad, steve'   
Steve slaps his dick. 'I am your master, and you will treat me as so. You will refer to me only as master. Understand?'   
'Yes master' he answered.   
I've got to admit, this was turning me on. 'Hey babe, want me to bring out the handcuffs?' I asked   
Steve chuckled. 'Oh yes, indeed.' 

Steve pov: 

I handcuffed Tony's armes to the bed, and blindfolded his eyes. I then found a cock ring, and placed it around his cock. I looked at Bucky. 'Where do you want to start?' Bucky smiled. 'I'll take the mouth if you take the lower areas. I laughed. 'Fine'. I walked over to the bedside table, where we keep our sex toys, and bought out a dildo, the biggest one we had. I found some lube in his bag, then realized I hadn't handcuffed his legs. I went and got more handcuffs, and spread his legs wide enough apart so I had great acces. Above I heard Bucky grunting as he fucked Tony's Mouth. I readied the dildo, and plunged it as far in as I could. I could hear tony moan through a mouth full of dick, in pain or pleasure i do not know. I take it back out, and then immediately back in. Again and again, faster and faster, I fuck Tony's hole until my boner becomes uncomfortable. As I look up at his face, I can see tears streaming down as Bucky continues to ride his face. Bucky is looking up with his eyes closed and moaning like he's having a religious experience. Mabey I should try that later. I take off my underwear as I lube up my dick before plunging it in. Tony's hole is tight, and even though I've only got the tip in, I know it'll be good. I slam into him as fast as I can, and I can hear him cry out, more tears streaming down. I just smile at him and pull out, only to slam into him again. He calls out again, but I just keep going, slamming into him and pulling out as fast as I can. I hear Bucky moan very loadly as he cums over Tony's face and chest. I go faster as I see that, finally releasing onto his stomach an for legs, covering him in cum. Ready for round two


End file.
